


智齿中卷被和谐章节

by lianhuayingluo



Category: WWII - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WWII, 第三帝国
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianhuayingluo/pseuds/lianhuayingluo





	1. 欲求（七）

“您真是的，为什么要我陪您加班啊？好不容易来柏林一次，居然要在办公室里度过。”晚饭后，邓尼茨嘟嘟囔囔的被雷德尔拉去了他的办公室——加班。虽然自己就是一个加班狂，但是这种时候还要加班到深夜，邓尼茨心里小小的不爽。  
“因为我想不出有什么地方能让我们安静的独处。今天晚上总司令部没人加班。”雷德尔淡淡的瞟了邓尼茨一眼，平静的解释说。他伸手拧亮了台灯，还把一摞文件摊在了桌上，至少摆足了一副加班的样子。留在办公室是他深思熟虑的结果，既不会引起家里怀疑，也不会贸然被人撞见。  
“为什么不去军官俱乐部呢？那里又热闹又好玩。”邓尼茨百无聊赖的两手支在桌子上，一只手托着腮，一只手有一下没一下的翻着那些文件。  
“哦，对了，的确还有那里可以去。”雷德尔慢慢说着，这才想起还有那么一个地方。  
“真是受不了您，总是过得和清教徒似的。”这样的话也只有邓尼茨敢说。  
“我不大喜欢那里，太吵闹了些，喝酒跳舞这样的娱乐方式也不适合我。而且他们太喜欢放爵士乐作背景音乐，实在是让人讨厌。”这些年过去，雷德尔一直对爵士乐欣赏无能。这一点上，邓尼茨和他的观点截然相反：  
“爵士乐很好听啊，您为什么会讨厌呢？”  
“实在是欣赏不来你们这些年轻人喜欢的东西。”雷德尔这话说的有几分自嘲，若是海耶在这里，一定会大呼小叫的说着“您怎么会老”，若是卡尔斯，大约会彬彬有礼的请雷德尔不要妄自菲薄，但邓尼茨的表现和他们完全不同。他直接拧开了收音机，调着频道：  
“您就听一听嘛，多听听就会喜欢了。”  
雷德尔头疼的揉着太阳穴，任由邓尼茨鼓捣着收音机，不过他的眼里并没有多少怒意。如果可以，他倒也愿意多接受点年轻人的东西，这会让他觉得他依然年轻。邓尼茨很快就把收音机调到了音乐频道，里面正好在播放古德曼·本尼的《为我唱一支摇摆之歌》。他笑嘻嘻的看着雷德尔：“您听听看，真的很好听啊。”  
好听吗？雷德尔这样欣赏惯了古典乐的人表示实在是听不下去，但是看着邓尼茨脸上的期待和亮晶晶的大眼睛，他也只能硬着头皮听下去，邓尼茨笑眯眯的坐到了他的身边，雷德尔捏过他的手指攥在手心里有一下没一下的把玩，脑子里却在想着：能不能在海军里禁止这种令人讨厌的音乐呢？  
“好听吗？”一曲播完，邓尼茨立即转向雷德尔，满心想从他口中听到些赞美的话，但后者只是兴趣缺缺，敷衍了事的点点头：  
“还行吧。不过以后你自己听就好，别拉着我听。”  
“雷德尔先生！”邓尼茨挫败的抽回手，郁闷极了。这是他第一次觉得自己和雷德尔之间的代沟真是不小。他闷着头在桌上趴了一会儿，便转过头去看雷德尔在干什么。而雷德尔坐在一旁随意的翻看着文件，看到邓尼茨看他，他伸手刮了刮对方的小鼻子：  
“无聊了？我给你找本书看？”  
“不看，没意思。”邓尼茨闷闷的回答说。  
“你们这些年轻人，就会觉得看书没意思，总是喜欢一些标新立异的东西，古怪稀奇的衣服，乱七八糟的音乐，一点不端庄的舞蹈……”雷德尔刚说到这里，邓尼茨的眼睛噌得一下亮了：  
“对呀，雷德尔先生，我们来跳舞吧，跳舞好不好？”  
“卡尔！”雷德尔这下彻底头大了，他无奈的看着邓尼茨，“好歹我们留在办公室的名义是加班！”  
“那难道要我闷坐在这里一晚上吗？我们跳会儿舞嘛，总要自己给自己找点乐子啊。”总算有个打发无聊的东西，邓尼茨可不会轻易放弃，他一个劲的拉着雷德尔，晃着他的手。  
“好好，想跳什么？华尔兹？”拗不过邓尼茨，雷德尔只能点头同意，只是他想跳的舞蹈被邓尼茨一口否决了：  
“那个都过时好久了好不好？我们跳别的。”  
“那跳什么？”  
“兰贝斯舞，这个正流行呢。”  
兰贝斯走步舞是今年才开始在英国流行开来的，因为很受欢迎，所以流传的又快又广。邓尼茨蛮喜欢这样的舞蹈，不过雷德尔从未听说过这样新奇的舞蹈：“我不知道这种舞蹈怎么跳。”  
“我教您。”邓尼茨兴致勃勃的跳起来，调着音乐。雷德尔看着他一边哼着歌，一边随着音乐摇摆身体的样子，心里微微一动。虽然他跳的舞蹈自己一点兴趣都没有，但是看着邓尼茨那纤细的腰和修长的腿，另一种“兴趣”开始慢慢涌了起来。  
邓尼茨丝毫没注意到雷德尔情绪的变化，他跳的欢快极了。看着雷德尔一直盯着自己看，他笑嘻嘻的踏着舞步走过来，伸手去拉雷德尔：“您也来和我一起跳嘛……”  
但是这句话没有说完，他整个人就落入了雷德尔怀中，后者紧紧箍着他的腰，将滚热的嘴唇贴在了他单薄微凉的双唇上。邓尼茨吃惊的瞪大眼睛，却猛然看到了对方眼里那既似宠溺又似爱怜的神色，这让他一时间有些眩晕起来。雷德尔湿润的舌头分开自己的唇瓣，长驱直入的舔舐着口腔内壁，上上下下，每一处都没有放过。快感随着他的动作流窜在身体各处，身体因为缺氧或是别的什么原因而瘫软。收音机里，慵懒轻快的音乐还在继续播放着。  
“卡尔，卡尔……”雷德尔从未有过这般强烈的，对情欲的渴望，他渴求着邓尼茨的身体，不，不仅是身体，还有他的整个人，整颗心。他这样想着，又一次低下头，吻上了邓尼茨微微红肿的嘴唇，在上面轻轻啃咬着。  
邓尼茨紧紧闭着双眼，他被拥着，倒在总司令办公室里那宽大的待客沙发上，整个人都陷进了沙发中。雷德尔急迫的吻带着浓重的侵略性，嘴唇被啃噬着，牙齿被温热的舌头重重舔过，自己的舌随即被卷住，这样的吻过于激烈，让自己一时间无法呼吸。等他回过神来，自己的外套已经落在了地上，衬衫被从皮带里拉了出来，鞋子已经让自己在无意识中踢了下来，东一只西一只的躺在地上。雷德尔的唇正辗转在自己敏感的耳垂上，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的。邓尼茨颤抖的仰头喘息着，对方却顺势咬住了自己的喉结，舌尖在上面打着转，仿佛自己是他的猎物一样。邓尼茨很不喜欢这种感觉，这让他想起那一次，雷德尔毫不顾及自己的感受，对自己做出的酷刑。但他还没来得及提出抗议，衬衫突然被整个向上卷了起来，一直卷到了胸口，眼睛被遮住了，只能感觉到湿热的嘴唇落在裸露的肌肤上，留下冰凉凉的印记。皮带被扯开，裤子被褪下了些许，大腿根部露了出来，两条腿被裤子绞在一起，难以动弹。  
黑暗，急不可耐的啃咬，毫不温柔的动作，没有亲吻……这一切都越发让邓尼茨联想起以前遭遇的酷刑。他不安的扭动着身体，想要摆脱对方的钳制，但似乎这被理解为某种情趣，因为他听到了陡然粗重的呼吸。下一秒，嘴唇落在了自己右侧的胸口上，简单的一吮后，牙齿触了上去……不，不要！邓尼茨立即联想起那一次，想起那毫无征兆的噬咬，胸口被咬破的剧痛。他不禁弓起身子，剧烈挣扎起来。邓尼茨这一下让雷德尔猝不及防，还没来得及做出反应，那颗已经在自己口中变硬肿胀的小巧红豆便重重撞在了牙齿上。又是那种熟悉的疼痛，邓尼茨疼的缩起了身子，胡乱的推开了雷德尔，紧紧的抱着双臂，整个人瑟瑟发抖着。  
被这样突然推开，自然会感到不快，雷德尔也不例外。他一开始实在对邓尼茨感到恼火，难道说他是对自己有所嫌弃吗？又或者他之前对自己亲近的举动都是别有用心？这些想法在脑子里转了个圈，然后又被一一否定掉了。因为雷德尔注意到了邓尼茨微微颤抖的模样，似乎他是在害怕，是在怕什么呢？这样想着，他试探的将手放在邓尼茨身上，后者猛地打了个哆嗦，颤抖的更厉害了。这种反应让雷德尔心疼不已，他急忙拉开了盖住邓尼茨眼睛的衬衫，将对方紧紧抱在了怀里。他挣扎推拒着自己，垂着眼睛不看自己，抵触的动作让人心中发凉。  
邓尼茨越是这样挣扎，雷德尔反而把他抱得更紧，他一下一下的轻拍着邓尼茨的背，揉着他软软的金发，唤着他的名字：“卡尔，卡尔……”这样过了好一阵，邓尼茨的情绪才缓和了下来，不再那样激烈的挣扎，这时，雷德尔才敢开口询问：“卡尔，怎么了？是不是我刚刚弄疼你了？让我看看。”  
“不，不要，我不要！”雷德尔刚打算解开邓尼茨胸前的扣子，后者却立即叫起来，眼睛里满是惊恐。他这样过激的反应把雷德尔吓了一跳，他赶紧住了手，开始安抚着：  
“好好好，我不碰你，乖，不怕。”  
“不要！我不要做！”裸露的大腿能感觉到对方依然硬挺的灼热，这让邓尼茨惊恐万分，他又想要挣扎，但雷德尔把他抱得很紧，一时挣脱不开，只能在语言上抗议了。  
“不做，好，不做。”他害怕和自己做爱吗？雷德尔心里有些不是滋味，但他还是选择让自己的那里和邓尼茨保持些距离，同时继续安抚着邓尼茨。


	2. 欲求（八）

“雷德尔先生……”在这样的反复安慰下，邓尼茨的情绪终于平稳了下来。他无力的靠在雷德尔怀里，低着头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么和对方解释自己的反应过度。  
“先让我看看你的胸口，刚刚肯定弄疼你了。”听雷德尔说话的声音，似乎并没有恼怒，反而带着点小心翼翼。他的手指摸索着解开自己衬衫的扣子，这使得自己又一次惊恐的战栗。而雷德尔急忙停住了动作，紧抱着自己，亲吻着自己的额头和脸颊，“乖，不怕，不怕。我只是看看有没有伤到你，什么都不做。”  
即使这样自己还是害怕，当衬衫被解开，微凉的手覆上自己的胸口时，自己不由得发出一声呜咽。雷德尔的吻安抚的落在自己的唇上，并不深入，只是轻轻的辗转触碰着，这让自己平静了许多。而接下来，他的指尖触上了胸口的右侧，微微的刺痛让自己轻吸了一口凉气。雷德尔觉察到了，因为他又一次吻上了自己的唇：“肿了，好在没破，别害怕了。”  
“谁……谁害怕了？我没有……没有……”尽管这样说着，邓尼茨还是不由自主的缩成了一团，因为雷德尔的手并没有挪开，而是依然停留在自己的胸口。  
“就这样怕我？是不是因为那次……”雷德尔无奈的叹了口气，勾起邓尼茨的下巴问着。  
“雷德尔先生……”邓尼茨不喜欢下巴被人挑着的感觉，他别过头，不安的垂着眼睛。雷德尔默默的松开了手，他吻吻还在瑟缩的邓尼茨，安抚的抚着他的脸颊：  
“好啦，都过去了。”  
“雷德尔先生，我想回去睡觉了。”邓尼茨还是那样低着脑袋，可怜兮兮的样子。雷德尔越发不知该拿他如何是好了：  
“都多晚了，一个人回去不安全。在我这里睡吧，放心，我说过不会再那样对你的，你不喜欢，就不做了。”  
“嗯。”邓尼茨闷闷的应了一声，雷德尔叹着气坐起来，捡起落在地上的邓尼茨的外套盖在他身上：  
“乖，躺一会儿，我去收拾一下。”  
雷德尔的办公室是有一个小套间的。里面放着一张折叠起来的行军床。有时候加班加的实在太晚，他就在这里支好床睡一觉。他将床放好，然后走出来，邓尼茨已经坐了起来，衣服乱七八糟的披在身上，隐约能看到胸口那一点红肿。雷德尔走过去，轻轻的在邓尼茨的额上吻了一下，伸手帮他扣好了上面解开的几颗扣子。后者慢慢的站起来，无视了扔在一旁的鞋，直接穿着袜子踩在地上。雷德尔想说什么，嘴巴动了动，还是什么都没说，只是快步拉着邓尼茨走进套间里，让他坐在床上。  
“卡尔，是因为我那次的原因吗？还是……”雷德尔犹豫着，想要碰邓尼茨，却又有些迟疑，最终，他还是咬咬牙问了出来，“还是根本就很讨厌我这样？”  
“雷德尔先生，不是讨厌，只是……”邓尼茨一下一下的揪着被角，不知该如何措辞。那些灰暗的记忆现在回想起来，身体都在隐隐作痛。还有在那之后遭受的冷漠相待，清早起来，发现只剩下自己一个人时的孤独寂寞，感觉自己像个发泄工具一般的酸涩心情，他都不知道要如何去向雷德尔表达。  
“不讨厌就好。”雷德尔如释重负的舒了一口气，他在床边坐下，把邓尼茨揽进了怀里，轻柔的抚摸他的脸颊，“以后都不会那样对你的，别再害怕了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，不骗你。只要你说不喜欢，我就不会碰你。”在雷德尔看来，单纯的为了发泄性欲而进行的性爱是不可理解，也不可原谅的。这种事情要么是夫妻间的义务，要么是两情相悦下的缠绵。所以现在想来，他也不能原谅自己当初盛怒之下对邓尼茨做出的事情。看着邓尼茨此刻的惊恐，他的心里一阵阵的发痛，“那一次，是我做的过分了，很抱歉，卡尔。”  
突如其来的道歉让邓尼茨一愣，他瞪大眼睛盯着雷德尔看着，后者蓝灰色的眼里盛满了真诚，还有一抹爱怜，暖暖的让人心窝都跟着发烫起来。他说不出话，好像唇舌都僵硬了。而下一秒，雷德尔的嘴唇轻轻在自己的唇上吻了一下：“卡尔，现在我可以吻你吗？”  
“除了接吻，您不做别的是吗？”邓尼茨的警惕让雷德尔不由得苦笑：  
“对，只是亲吻。”  
“那好。”得到了允许后，雷德尔这才把舌尖探入了邓尼茨的口中，勾起他那因为紧张而缩到深处的舌尖，他略显生涩的不断变换着接吻的角度，轻柔的吮吸着邓尼茨的唇皮。这样的吻漫长又极尽温柔，能感觉到邓尼茨紧紧窝在自己的怀里，他细长的手指攀住自己的脖子，不再像之前那样不断颤抖了。  
“嘴唇有点肿，疼吗？”雷德尔放开邓尼茨红红的嘴唇，大拇指在他的唇角摩挲着。  
“不疼的。”邓尼茨又往雷德尔怀里缩缩，他现在的心情舒缓了许多，至少不再像刚刚那样怕的发抖了。不过这样的一番折腾后，他的困意也涌了上来，“雷德尔先生，困了，我要睡觉。”  
“好，我去把外面的音乐关了。”雷德尔放开邓尼茨，想去把还在忠实播放音乐的收音机关掉。但邓尼茨紧紧攥住了他的衣角：  
“雷德尔先生，别走，陪着我。”  
“卡尔？”  
“您陪着我，和我一起睡好不好？”  
“卡尔，你这是怎么了？”  
“至少等我睡着了再走也行。”邓尼茨咬着嘴唇，又退让了一步。他不想一个人独自呆在黑暗中，他会害怕。  
“小傻瓜，你究竟在怕什么呀？是怕我吗？”雷德尔越发无奈起来，似乎在邓尼茨眼里，自己那次犯的错是十恶不赦的，他一点也不想出自己该如何消弭他的恐惧，目前看来，只能是满足他的各种要求了，“好吧，我陪着你，快睡吧。”  
邓尼茨乖乖的躺在床上，床并不舒服，有些硬，但他并不在乎。他把雷德尔的手拉到自己的脸颊边，轻轻的蹭着。他这副可爱的样子让雷德尔还没有纾解的欲望涨得发痛，但他什么都不能做，只能强忍着，还要打起精神一下一下的轻轻拍着邓尼茨的背：“好好睡觉，别这么蹭来蹭去的，睡个觉也不老实。”  
“晚安吻。”邓尼茨依然蹭着雷德尔的手心，低低的笑了。这总算让雷德尔放下了心，笑了就好。至于这样的小小要求，怎么能不满足他呢？他俯下身，在邓尼茨的额头吻了一下：  
“好，晚安吻。”  
“雷德尔先生……”这样的气氛真是太过美好了，温馨的动人，邓尼茨的嘴唇动了动，他想说一句话，那句话他以前对雷德尔说过，但是没得到回应。现在他突然又想说一遍，可要是再得不到回应，自己那可怜的自尊大约就要被碾到尘土里了。他抬起眼，雷德尔正看着自己，等着自己的后文，殷切的目光莫名的灼人。那句话在自己的嘴边转了又转，最终还是被咽了下去，换成了另一句，“晚安。”  
“晚安，卡尔。”雷德尔笑笑，手指轻轻抚过邓尼茨的发丝和脸颊。他注视着邓尼茨，听着他的呼吸声，心情不断波动着。欲望在体内叫嚣，偏偏还要用理智将它压住。他以前从不知道情欲之火是这样难以熄灭。他不知自己在黑暗中坐了多久，直坐到邓尼茨的呼吸变得和缓均匀，他这才放开邓尼茨的手，站起身，轻手轻脚的活动着有些发麻的双腿。他不能在这里停留太久，不然他怕自己会控制不住自己的欲望。自己从未对其他人产生过这样浓烈的欲望，包括自己的妻子，而邓尼茨是个例外，是与众不同的。实在是，很喜欢他，雷德尔这样想着，不禁微微一笑。他又在邓尼茨的额上吻了吻，这才慢慢的退出了套间。  
不过要如何平抑自己的欲望呢？雷德尔头疼的想着。根据教义，自慰也算是一种不洁的恶行，自然是不被允许的。看来，自己真的只能彻夜加班了。想到这里，雷德尔不禁郁闷的朝套间那里瞟了一眼，暗暗叹了口气。他翻开文件，开始认真埋头于工作。  
邓尼茨第二天醒来的时候刚好六点，和他一贯的起床时间相吻合。秋日的早晨，空气里已经泛起了丝丝的凉意。邓尼茨不由得拉了拉薄被，把它裹得紧了些，这一动，却发现身上还搭着两件大衣，显然是自己的那件和雷德尔的。他的心里漾起一阵暖意，但是当他迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛左顾右盼时，他泄气的发现又是只有自己一个人孤零零的躺在床上。不用说，雷德尔一定又走了，就像上次一样，把自己一个人丢在这里。想到这儿，邓尼茨恼火的翻了个身，一把把枕头照着门丢了过去，枕头撞在上面，闷闷的一声响。他黑着脸爬起来，整理着衣服，弄出噼里啪啦的响动，仿佛这样才能宣泄出一点不满。最后，他披上自己的大衣，把雷德尔的那件一把扔到了地上，这才心情好了些，但还是感觉闷闷的，闷得连句话都不想说。  
当邓尼茨走出套间的门时，他依然垂着眉眼，一副别扭生气的样子。然而刚一抬头，就看见雷德尔正坐在外面的办公桌前，一脸愕然的盯着自己，这倒让自己也愣住了，一时间吭吭哧哧的不知该说些什么。倒是雷德尔先反应了过来：“卡尔，你这大早上的，因为什么闹脾气呢？”  
“我……我……”邓尼茨张口结舌的说不出话来，难道要说自己是因为他没陪着自己才不高兴吗？  
“过来。”雷德尔朝着邓尼茨招招手，他大概猜到了邓尼茨闹脾气的原因，现在只需要验证一下。邓尼茨站在那里别扭了好一阵，才低着头，慢慢走了过去。雷德尔好笑的看着他忸怩的样子，忍不住想逗逗他，“坐。”  
“坐？”邓尼茨迷惑的睁大眼睛，四下张望着，这里并没有其他的椅子呀，自己要坐到哪里？是让自己坐到沙发上吗？邓尼茨这样想着，就要往沙发那边走。他这副刚睡起来，脑子不清醒的模样让雷德尔笑出了声。他赶紧拉住了邓尼茨，轻轻拍拍自己的大腿，示意邓尼茨坐在这里。看着邓尼茨都要把眼珠子瞪出来了，他不禁笑弯了眉眼，伸手去拉对方，硬是把他拉的坐了下来。邓尼茨有些不安的皱着眉，来来回回的蹭着脚尖，低着头不去看雷德尔。  
“刚刚在闹什么脾气？”雷德尔伸出手去，一下一下的抚摸着邓尼茨的脸颊，后者微微红了脸，不过还是嘴硬着：  
“没什么。”  
“是不是以为我没陪着你，以为我走了？”  
“唉？”邓尼茨吃惊的瞪大眼睛盯着雷德尔，一看就是被猜中了心思。  
“还真是个小傻瓜，我昨晚上进去看了你好几回呢，睡得呼噜噜的，还挺可爱。”雷德尔轻轻在邓尼茨的鼻子上一刮。  
“您……”邓尼茨越发理亏的不知该说些什么了，他垂着头一言不发的样子让雷德尔很是满意。他凑上去，吻住了邓尼茨的嘴唇。  
邓尼茨脸颊通红的依偎在雷德尔怀中，他闭上眼睛，感觉到柔软的舌尖舔过自己的唇，然后探入其中。真讨厌这样被掌控的感觉，邓尼茨皱皱眉，坚决要反击回去。他用自己的舌头推挤抗拒着雷德尔的入侵，不过收效甚微，而且怎么看都像是欲拒还迎。带来的后果是对方越发的情难自已，他的手指在自己的脖颈上来回滑动着，有几次甚至探了下去，触到了自己的锁骨。不过察觉到自己不适的扭动后，又很快的挪开了。  
“卡尔，我的卡尔……”松开邓尼茨发红的唇瓣，雷德尔把他搂的越发紧了。经过一夜还未曾真正消散的欲望在这一番撩拨后，又开始隐隐叫嚣起来。但是似乎邓尼茨还是对自己有所抗拒，所以雷德尔也只能在他的脸上颈上不断的亲吻着，这样聊以自慰。  
“雷德尔先生。”真好，这一次他没有丢下自己。邓尼茨这样想着，终于弯了弯眉眼，笑了起来。只不过两个人之间这样的缠缠绵绵没有持续太久，因为很快就会有陆续来上班的人，所以两人都以最快的速度将自己收拾整齐，做出一副加班通宵的模样。  
“雷德尔先生，您为什么不能来基尔看看我呢？”等到大家开始上班的时候，距离邓尼茨离开的时间也就不远了。他的心情又低落了下去。  
“那需要一个合适的理由。”雷德尔冠冕堂皇的回答说。  
“说得好像您不去基尔视察似的。”  
“那也要事先安排的，而且不一定会去视察潜艇部队。不过我会尽量想办法的。”雷德尔温和的安慰着邓尼茨，心里也充满了不舍。  
海耶一早来到办公室，就听说了古瑟昨天在总司令面前吃瘪的事儿。不过他关注的重点不是一贯与自己不对付的总参谋长被总司令堵得说不出话，而是总司令身边竟然还有这样一号人物：“卡尔·邓尼茨？以前不大听说过他啊。”  
“潜艇部队的司令，没什么特别出众的地方。”这样的回答显然不能让海耶完全满意，他拉开门，快步走出去，一路上想着怎么装作不经意的走进雷德尔的办公室，看一看这位潜艇部队指挥官是何方神圣。但是刚刚走到走廊转角，就听到下面的楼梯处传来一声若有若无的“邓尼茨上校”。他快步的跟下去，却也只来得及看到邓尼茨走出海军大楼的背影。海耶站在原地，久久的注视着邓尼茨离开，眼神阴沉。不过没过多久他便笑了起来，一副释然的样子：不过是一个远离总司令部的前线指挥官而已，影响力实在有限，自己或许太草木皆兵了些。而且权力这块面包如此诱人，即使自己想要最大的那一块，又怎么能阻止旁人来捡拾洒落的面包屑呢？


	3. 会议（三）

“我的元首，您的观点我并不敢苟同。我认为现在绝不能轻易与英法两国树敌。法军与意大利交战也不会受多大的牵制，它依然是西德的强敌。而且捷克的防线与马奇诺防线一样稳固，要突破这样的防线是极其困难的。”勃洛姆堡首先提出了自己的质疑，接下来，弗里奇也和勃洛姆堡战线一致的提出了自己的观点，他同样旗帜鲜明的反对元首的意见。牛赖特此刻还没有从震惊中缓过神，表情还有些呆呆的。雷德尔坐在一旁，对他那可怜的心脏无缘无故受了这么一场刺激深表同情。  
元首把反驳的任务交给了戈林，让他去和两位陆军高级军官唇枪舌剑，他自己在一旁静听着。这样的激辩异常热烈，负责记录的霍斯巴赫手腕都要累断了也无法精确记下每一句话。雷德尔安安静静的坐在一旁，如同看好戏一般，看着三个人如何你来我往的辩论。他注意到元首脸上的表情一直在变化，看得出，陆军这样激烈的抗拒让他很不满意。  
而牛赖特还要给这份不满添上一笔，他在缓过神后也加入了讨论，直指这样做可能造成的政治风险。他警告说，法国和意大利并不像元首想象的那样一定会开战。雷德尔注意到当牛赖特开口的时候，元首的脸色越发难看了几分，他不禁有种预感：恐怕牛赖特外交部长的位子很难再继续坐下去。但是难道元首真的会任命里宾特洛甫那样一个毫无外交建树的家伙来接替他吗？雷德尔暗自摇摇头，觉得这不大可能，德国目前还找不出一个能力出众到足以替代牛赖特的外交官。  
这时候，勃洛姆堡他们和戈林的争论已经进入白热化了，连一贯好脾气的弗里奇都黑了脸，赌着气提出：“既然局势已经如此紧张，那我作为陆军总司令，情愿放弃我的休假。”  
弗里奇本来都计划前往埃及休假养病了，因为他最近换上了扁桃腺炎。现在他这样说，元首只能亲自开口安抚：“这并没有必要，弗里奇将军，战争的可能性是有的，但还没有紧急到如此程度。”  
在雷德尔看来，弗里奇刚刚的说法是有百害而无一利的，这样的话在上位者看来，已经近似于威胁了。元首的性格显然决定他不会是一个任由人威胁的人。所以弗里奇刚才的话实在是很失败，但他也不能去提醒对方，只能继续坐在那里，听着他们讨论，当好自己的背景布。  
会议足足开到了晚上8点15分，待到会议结束，元首一走，戈林立即把雷德尔拉到了一边，态度相当亲热：“您对元首的话有没有什么质疑的地方？我可以来给您说说，您看您会议的时候一直都没说话。”  
雷德尔顿时觉得自己的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是脸上还要保持着笑而不语的神秘表情。谁想到这样一来，竟然连勃洛姆堡也凑了过来：“您不必对元首说的话过于认真。元首的那番话，不过是要促一促弗里奇，让他加速军备而已。德国根本不会与英国发生海上冲突。”  
雷德尔继续保持着笑而不语的表情望向戈林，眼里的意思很明显：莫非你和勃洛姆堡也说过同样的话？面对雷德尔疑问的眼神，戈林也是一笑，算是默认了此事。雷德尔看着勃洛姆堡的眼神里不禁带上了一丝轻嘲：假如勃洛姆堡如自己一般提前得到了消息，那他为何还要在会议上反对的如此激烈呢？这完全是吃力不讨好，元首只会记得他是如何反对自己的军事计划的，而不会看到他的反对是否有合理之处。不过这都和海军无关，海军只要得到自己应得的利益，以及一段时期内不对英国开战的承诺就足够了。  
当雷德尔步出总理府，走入柏林的夜色中时，他还不知道，自己参加的这次会议此后会因为霍斯巴赫的备忘录而闻名于世。也不会知道参加这场会议将在未来作为自己的一项罪行而在法庭上被提出。参加会议的人没有一个人能预见到，这场会议会以“霍斯巴赫会议”的大名而名留史册。  
牛赖特步出总理府，一贯为人温和，彬彬有礼的他这次破天荒的抿着嘴唇，青白着脸，一句话也没和人说就匆匆离去。他这个人一直以来都秉承着随遇而安，自得其乐的理念，对于究竟是谁上台执政并不很是关心，毕竟不管是谁上台，外交部长的位子总得自己坐着。然而现在，元首却是要动真格的了，他竟然真的打算开始一场战争。想到这里，牛赖特猛地打了个寒战，上一次战争中他可是在步兵团里服役过的，直到因为受了重伤才下了火线。他自然是知道战争的残酷的，而后来和邓尼茨的交往中，从他口中也了解到潜艇战比较步兵作战还要残酷许多，他对战争的厌恶就更多了几分。现在，德国在上一次战争中受的伤还没来得及完全愈合，就又要走入新的战争吗？  
这样的想法在脑中转呀转，连带着胸口都跟着痛了起来，心脏跳得急促不已，呼吸都跟着乱了节奏。勉强撑着返回办公室，刚一坐下，牛赖特就犯起了心脏病，把周围人吓了个半死，急急忙忙的叫来医生诊治。但即使这样，牛赖特也没有卧床休息，开完会还不到48小时，他就驱车前往了本德勒大街，这时候他已经顾不得什么保密的誓言了，一心想着怎么让元首放弃战争的计划。  
“贝克将军，弗里奇将军，”当牛赖特来到陆军总参谋部时，他甚至没有和这两位高级军官多寒暄一句，直接问了出来，“关于元首的战争计划，您二位有何想法？”  
当然，在问出结果前，他还要和弗里奇一起把整个会议经过告诉贝克，这果然把一向保守的陆军总参谋长吓了个半死。他迅速和弗里奇交换了意见，他们两个人都表示，倘若一场战争没有50%以上的必胜权，他们是不愿打的。贝克更是火速写了一份把元首的计划指责得体无完肤的书面批评来表明立场。他们三人在一起商量了许久，最后决定由弗里奇出面，再次向元首阐明发动战争在军事上是一种多么愚蠢的行为，然后再由牛赖特出马，向元首强调这样做在政治上的危险性。  
而这时，雷德尔刚刚走出总理府，他去参加了戈林当时向自己许诺的二次会议，结果令他相当满意。元首的确给了自己海军想要的——远高预想的钢铁配额。元首将海军需要的钢铁预算额度增加到了45000-74000吨，而且另外的预算将交给克虏伯公司，由他们为海军兴建工厂，在未来进一步提高海军的钢铁供应。  
这让雷德尔一向冷淡的脸上也露出了一丝笑纹。这缕笑容一直持续到他的车和牛赖特的车在大街上擦肩而过为止，看方向，对方似乎刚从本德勒大街过来。应该是去和弗里奇他们商量对策了吧。对于牛赖特这样的精神，雷德尔敬佩，却自问做不到他那样。他放不下他的海军，也放不下辛苦获得的地位，当然，同样放不下他的小卡尔。他一向认为如果自己退休了，大约邓尼茨也会像旁人那样疏离自己，或许不会拜高踩低的和自己划清界限，但也绝不会再有现在这般亲密。所以他无论如何也做不到牛赖特那样，放下一切，只为了良心而往来奔波。不过这也可能是因为他活的足够老了，老的已经可以对手中的权势地位都不放在心上了。雷德尔这样想着，任由自己的车和牛赖特的车相背着，逐渐驶离。尽管曾经惺惺相惜，但到底还是要走上完全不同的路。  
回到办公室，雷德尔的心里还残留着一抹喜悦，他迫切的想要和邓尼茨分享一下。于是他拨通了邓尼茨那里的电话：“卡尔。”  
“雷德尔先生？有什么事吗？”接电话的人显然被吓了一跳，听口气还以为他自己犯了什么错呢，“是潜艇出问题了？”  
“没有，什么事都没有。”  
“那您还莫名其妙打电话，吓我一跳。我也是很忙的，才不陪您闲聊呢。”邓尼茨赌着气的声音隔着话筒听上去还是很可爱，雷德尔不由得笑了：  
“五分钟。”  
“啊？”  
“随便说点什么，说什么都行。”  
“您心情很好的样子呢，发生什么事了？”  
“不能告诉你，不过的确很让人高兴。”雷德尔不能轻易透露会议的内容给邓尼茨，这一点邓尼茨也可以理解，“所以想听听你的声音，和我说几句吧，卡尔。”  
“唔，说什么呢？对了，我的指挥艇已经交付了，我叫它‘埃尔温·瓦斯纳’号。”电话那头的邓尼茨冥思苦想着，不知要说些什么好，“不过我觉得古瑟将军对我有意见了，有时候给他打电话他对我爱搭不理的。”  
“找机会我会说他的。”雷德尔的手指一下一下的敲着桌面，“帮你出口气好不好？”  
“切，那他还得把帐算在我头上。”  
“那我换掉他怎么样？你开心吗？”雷德尔仿如玩笑般不经意的说着。  
“您说什么？！”邓尼茨被吓了一大跳，差点掉了话筒。  
“没什么，开个玩笑而已。”电话那头的声音平平淡淡的，什么也听不出来。  
“这种玩笑会吓死人的。”邓尼茨嘟囔着，赶紧避开了这个危险的话题，“圣诞节假期您有安排了吗？我还没想好去哪儿呢。”  
“我也还没有安排，要视到时的局势而定。”  
“今年要不要还去南蒂罗尔滑雪呢？”邓尼茨自言自语着，突然冒出一个想法，“要不我们一起去滑雪吧。”  
这个建议多半是行不通的，但是听起来还是很让雷德尔欢喜。他轻声的笑着：“建议不错，到时候再看吧。就说到这儿。”  
“那可不行，我都陪您说了五分钟话了，您也得陪我说五分钟。”  
“嗯？那好。”雷德尔攥着话筒，越发的心情大好起来。


	4. 忧思（五）

迷迷糊糊中，邓尼茨感觉自己身体的温度升高了不少。他本能的想推开热源，却被搂得更紧了。他的身体和雷德尔贴合的如此紧密，好像他们原本就该这样亲密无间。邓尼茨紧闭着双眼，能感到对方的心脏正在怦怦跳动，传递来熟悉的温暖，让他不由得心安起来。但就在这时候，他发觉一只手抚上了自己的腰际，先是绕着自己的肚脐打着转，随后便拉开了自己的皮带。邓尼茨惊慌失措的挣扎起来，两条腿乱蹬着：“不，不可以，别碰我！”  
“卡尔，只是帮你擦身而已，不要怕。”雷德尔不得不整个人压在了邓尼茨身上，才止住了他的乱踢乱蹬。他安抚的亲吻着邓尼茨的脸颊和发丝，伸过手去，和邓尼茨的手十指交握着。这样安慰了好一阵，邓尼茨才安静下来，不过嘴里依然嘟嘟囔囔着：  
“不要碰我，会疼……”  
“不疼的，别怕。”雷德尔费了不少劲才把邓尼茨的长裤褪了下来，他轻抚着那修长的双腿，欲望越发高涨起来。但他强忍着，依然拿起毛巾，一下一下擦着邓尼茨的身体。燥热的身体遇到微凉的毛巾，邓尼茨舒服的哼哼了两声，然而雷德尔却觉得自己的身体灼热起来，尤其是某个部位，在看到他白皙的肌肤，细致的腰身，以及圆润蜷缩的脚趾时，变得格外炙热坚硬。他情难自已的俯身，用唇舌覆盖上了那小小的，颤颤挺立的果实。  
“嗯……唔……”甜腻的呻吟落在耳朵里，带起几乎能将人焚烧殆尽的热度。雷德尔原本还刻意控制的动作变得狂乱起来，理智被挤压到了某个不引人注意的角落里，贪求更多的本能占据了大脑。他用力吮吸着口中的肌肤，落下深深浅浅的淤红，若是以前，他是绝不会让这种落人口实的痕迹出现的。但现在他只想着怎样占有怀中的这个人，在他的身上留下属于自己的印记。他的手隔着对方菲薄的内裤勾勒着形状，轻柔的抚摸着，挑逗着，感觉到那里同样变得坚硬后，他剥下了那件碍事的衣物。  
手指接触到同性的器官，生涩的来回推动套弄着，雷德尔并不习惯做这样的事，他过去相当排斥这种行为。然而现在，他渴望看到邓尼茨因此而绯红的脸颊，听到他甜甜的呻吟，他想和他紧密的贴合在一起，亲吻他柔软的双唇……他的欲念如此强烈，强烈的连他本人都感到诧异惊慌，不过同时还有丝丝的违禁的快感。他的指尖轻轻戳刺着性器的顶端，那里渗出透明的液体。邓尼茨在自己怀里呜咽着，他的脸颊通红滚烫，凑近还能闻到淡淡的酒香，诱人极了。雷德尔忍不住挺起腰，用自己的那里贴上去磨蹭着。邓尼茨轻吸了一口气，他的手环上了雷德尔的背，紧紧的搂抱着。他这样的反应让雷德尔愈发心动起来，他用手包裹住邓尼茨的那里，反复揉搓着。怀中的身体热的发烫，这明明白白的昭示着对情事的渴望。雷德尔不由得加快了手上的动作，使得邓尼茨的喘息连成了一串。当他的声音陡然拔高的瞬间，一股白色的液体喷洒出来，弄脏了雷德尔的手。  
“雷……雷德尔先生……”邓尼茨大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，刚刚的高潮实在是太激越了，他现在连动动手指都觉得疲惫，偏偏雷德尔还堵住了自己的嘴，让自己几乎上不来气。邓尼茨有些恼火的推了推雷德尔，但是雷德尔将他抱得那样的紧，紧的几乎要勒断他的肋骨，他根本推不开。而接下来，一根手指突然就着湿滑的液体按压上了细密的褶皱，还没等自己反应过来，它突然刺入了自己的身体。异物入侵的不适感和和由此联想起的昔日的恐惧混合在一起，让邓尼茨剧烈的挣扎起来。其实痛楚并不算非常强烈，但是可能是因为心理作用，他觉得这种痛简直无法忍受。他不自觉的揪紧了床单，另一只手使劲的推拒着雷德尔：“不要，疼……”  
看到邓尼茨原本红润的脸颊瞬间褪去了血色，变得惨白，雷德尔急忙抽出了手指：“卡尔，弄疼你了吗？好了好了，不疼了，乖。”  
“雷德尔先生，我不要……”邓尼茨的眼睛湿漉漉的，氤氲着薄薄的一层水汽。雷德尔吻上去，动作轻轻柔柔的，他笨拙的拍着邓尼茨的背，抚摸他的肩，想尽办法安慰他：  
“好，不要，不碰你了，别怕。”  
看着邓尼茨缩在自己怀里微微颤抖的模样，雷德尔心疼的要命。他努力抑制着自己的欲望，尽量保持着温和的动作，时不时的将一个安抚的吻落在他的额上和脸颊上：“不要再怕我了好吗，卡尔？看到你这样……”  
后面半句“我心里很难受”让雷德尔咽回了肚子里，他觉得这种话会让自己在邓尼茨面前显得软弱。他抱紧了邓尼茨，一下一下的抚着他的背，他想起上一次在柏林时，邓尼茨也是这般害怕，想不到就是一次的放纵，居然带给他如此之大的伤害。只是，现在后悔怕也是晚了。雷德尔重重的叹了口气，格外的心神不宁。  
他安抚了邓尼茨好半天，后者才慢慢放松下来，这时候，雷德尔总算有心情顾及一下自己那还来不及发泄的欲望了。刚刚在抱着邓尼茨的时候，对方还很喜欢在自己的腿上蹭来蹭去，让快感如同四处流窜的小蛇一般，沿着大腿游走于身体的每一个角落。现在那里胀痛的让人难以忍受。雷德尔长长地呼出一口气，他捏住邓尼茨的手，一面亲吻他的耳垂，一面拉着他的手覆上了自己的性器。  
“雷德尔先生！”邓尼茨就像被迫摸了一条蛇一样，整个人一个冷战，他又好像碰到了火热的炭似的，拼命想甩开自己的手，但雷德尔握的那样紧，他一时摆脱不了。他只能扁着嘴瞪着雷德尔，满眼都是委屈，“雷德尔先生……”  
“卡尔，”雷德尔一口吻在了邓尼茨的眼睛上，让他闭上了眼，他的舌尖刷过薄薄的眼皮，濡湿的，“帮帮我……”  
邓尼茨的脸颊涨得通红，即使脑子被酒精烧的晕晕乎乎，他也感觉到这种事羞耻的让人脸红心跳。而雷德尔却体验到了一种别样的快感，细长的手指被顶端的液体沾湿，包裹着自己那里，滑滑腻腻的，不像女人的手那样柔若无骨，软绵细腻，却别有一番风情。舒适的感觉从那里一直窜上脊柱，激灵灵的让雷德尔打了个冷战。为了让这种快感更强烈些，他贴上了邓尼茨的嘴唇，疯狂的吻着，舌尖刚一接触，便带起令人眩晕的快乐。雷德尔用力吮吸着口中的软舌，在分开时牵连出一缕细细的银丝。他的另一只手抚摸上邓尼茨的胸口，摩擦着那颗敏感的果实，揉捻按压着。  
“雷德尔先生……”邓尼茨的两条腿时而绞缠在一起，时而分开，分外诱惑。但雷德尔不敢再有什么非分之想，只能在他的身上反复亲吻，用深浅不一的印记宣泄自己的苦闷。这样的刺激之下，雷德尔终于发泄了出来，空气中弥漫着淡淡的荷尔蒙的味道，湿滑的白色浊液弄脏了邓尼茨的手。他不满的皱起了眉，“脏死了。”  
雷德尔笑了笑，拿过扔在一旁的毛巾，把邓尼茨的手擦干净，然后把人拢到了怀里：“好啦，都擦干净了，睡吧。”  
“嗯。”这样折腾了半天，本来就浓重的睡意顿时涌了上来，邓尼茨只觉得眼皮都要掀不起来了。他往雷德尔怀里偎了偎，倦倦的打了个哈欠。  
“卡尔，晚安。”雷德尔在邓尼茨的额上轻轻一吻，他还记得上次邓尼茨向自己索要晚安吻的事儿。  
“雷德尔先生，晚安。”邓尼茨用手背掩住口，又打了个哈欠，然后乖乖巧巧的睡了过去。雷德尔盯着他的脸看了好半天，又在上面亲了亲，这才心满意足的抱着他睡着了。  
邓尼茨第二天一早醒来的时候，整个人还有些晕乎，因为宿醉而头疼着。但更让他惊讶的是自己竟然光溜溜的被雷德尔搂在怀里，两个人赤裸的肌肤紧紧相贴着。邓尼茨惊得一下子弹了起来，他紧紧皱着眉，又羞又怒的瞪着雷德尔。  
刚一睁开眼睛就看到了小家伙那因为恼怒而亮晶晶的大眼睛，雷德尔有些不知该做何反应。想来想去，他还是伸出了手：“卡尔，才刚刚五点半，再来躺一会儿，你平时不都是六点起床吗？”  
邓尼茨张口结舌的怒视着雷德尔，一时间来不及为合适的指责找出措辞。过早醒来的倦意让他的眼皮有些发沉，他现在这样直直的坐着，身上没有披外套，肌肤因为寒冷起了一层小小的颗粒。而雷德尔的怀抱看起来又温暖的很。他犹豫了几秒钟，还是选择钻进了被窝里，但是刻意的雷德尔拉开些距离。  
“卡尔，你说你怎么总是喜欢在大早上发脾气？这个是不是就是你们年轻人说的‘起床气’？”雷德尔却好似没觉察到邓尼茨有意保持的距离，他把邓尼茨圈在了自己怀里，用两只脚夹住了他的脚尖，来回搓着。他轻轻的点了点邓尼茨的鼻尖，声音里带着些许宠溺。邓尼茨有些恼火的抽走了自己的脚，背过身去，不肯理睬雷德尔，这让不知道自己做错了什么事的雷德尔莫名其妙，“还真生气了？”  
邓尼茨闷闷的伏在枕头上，自己也不知道自己在生什么气。雷德尔温暖的手从后面探过来，自腋下滑过，轻柔的环住了自己。热热的鼻息喷在自己的颈窝里，痒痒的。邓尼茨不自觉的缩起了脖子，身后传来了雷德尔的笑声，他和自己贴得那么近，近到自己能感觉到他胸腔的微微震颤。这让自己恼极了。邓尼茨一下子转过身，瞪着雷德尔，刚想说些什么，嘴唇就被堵住了。  
“唔……没刷牙……”雷德尔的吻并不很激烈，但依然让邓尼茨觉得呼吸困难。他从亲吻的间隙断断续续的挤出几个字，却让雷德尔笑了起来：  
“真看不出卡尔还有点洁癖。”  
“谁有洁癖啊？真是的。”邓尼茨嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，用力抹了抹嘴。只是这样一来，刚刚的闷气也就不好再生下去了。但他依然觉得心里不痛快的很，“您真是太过分了，故意趁着我喝醉的时候……那时候也是趁着我喝醉……”  
邓尼茨没有再说下去，他想起了他和雷德尔之间第一次发生关系时的那些事情，想起雷德尔对他的那种冷酷无情的态度。这让他的情绪低落下去，仿佛坠入了深潭一般。雷德尔颇为尴尬的咧咧嘴，提起旧事，他也非常不自在：“那时候我只是……只是……”  
一句道歉在嘴边转来转去，最后为着总司令的威严，还是被咽了回去。但雷德尔心里的负疚却越发浓了起来，他强拉过邓尼茨的手，放在唇边轻吻着：“卡尔，我不会再那样了。嗯，也不会再趁你酒醉的时候对你做什么。”  
“可这次您不就……”  
“我并没有碰你的，卡尔，这一次。”被无辜冤枉的雷德尔总算弄清了邓尼茨生气的原因，他哭笑不得的在邓尼茨的额上狠狠戳了一记。后者委屈的揉着额头，对他的话将信将疑：  
“真的？”  
“确实没有。”  
“哦。”其实邓尼茨自己也隐隐觉得雷德尔并没有对自己做什么，身体没有那种酸痛，某个难以启齿的部位也没有撕裂般的痛楚。现在经过确认后，他略微有些不好意思，“我，那个……”  
“怎么就怕我怕成了那样？”误会解除，雷德尔的心情也轻松起来，他拥着邓尼茨，一会儿亲亲他的额头，一会儿亲亲他的脸颊，简直不知道该怎么宠着他才好，“哪里看出我有那么可怕的？”  
“您生气的样子还是很吓人的。”雷德尔的亲吻痒痒的，邓尼茨不禁红了脸。  
“那我以后不对你生气好不好？”雷德尔的大拇指一下一下抚着邓尼茨红通通的脸颊，觉得怀里这个小家伙真是可爱的让人心里发痒。邓尼茨有意无意的应了一声，他可没把雷德尔这话放在心上，他也是男人，自然知道这种甜言蜜语不过是说来哄人罢了。邓尼茨这种敷衍了事的态度让雷德尔很挫败，他郁闷的捏了捏邓尼茨的脸颊，“怎么还这么不情不愿的？要是别人谁得了我这么一句话，还不得高兴坏了？偏偏你还不当回事。”  
“反正又不可能做到，您说说，我听听，过了就过了，这不是挺和谐的吗？”邓尼茨想着雷德尔的话，自动把那个“别人”替换成了卡尔斯，顿时心情大为糟糕。  
雷德尔听着邓尼茨的话，差点没被气得呕出一口血，他不轻不重的在邓尼茨脸上拍了一下：“这是什么话？你自己倒是说说，我哪次冲你发脾气不都是被你撩拨起来的？”  
“所以闹了半天还是我自己的责任。”邓尼茨郁闷把雷德尔的手打到了一边，有些兴味索然的想爬起身。但雷德尔的手臂箍住了他的腰，又把他拉回了床上。  
“今天这是怎么了？怎么一句话说不对就发脾气？工作时可不能这样。”  
邓尼茨闷闷的点了点头，他的脾气不好，但很少在外人面前这样直白的表现出来，也只有在面对雷德尔时，明知道对方不是个包容大度的人，却还是忍不住的朝他发脾气。结果倒让人家觉得自己总喜欢胡搅蛮缠，无理取闹。他突然想起了雷德尔的夫人，虽然只是偶尔见过几面，但他无端的确定她一定时时刻刻都表现的端庄雍容，从不会无理取闹。这让他一下子泄了气，胸口闷的生疼，于是他索性抓过手表看了看，然后一骨碌爬起来：“六点了，我要起床。“  
“卡尔，”雷德尔自然看出邓尼茨在回避着什么，这是他不能允许的，他不容许邓尼茨在他面前有一丝隐瞒，“怎么？觉得我说的不对？”  
“没有没有，您都是为我好。”邓尼茨的回答越发漫不经心，敷衍了事起来，雷德尔被他气得牙根痒痒。他一把把正准备去拿衣服的邓尼茨拉回怀中，重重的吻上了他的唇。他的舌尖分开紧闭的双唇，探入其中，舔吮亲吻。能感觉到邓尼茨原本紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，整个人的重量慢慢移到了自己的怀里，雷德尔喜欢邓尼茨依靠着自己，不管这是出于对邓尼茨的喜爱，还是只是自己内心大男子主义的作祟，他都喜欢他这样。他吻的愈发动情起来，邓尼茨也配合着做出回应，这使得雷德尔更加激动。而激吻之下带来的身体摩擦，使得晨起本就坚挺的某处越发坚硬起来。邓尼茨也感到了这种变化，他涨红了脸，急急忙忙的要离开雷德尔怀抱，但还没做出什么举动就被对方压在了床上：  
“雷德尔先生，不！”  
“卡尔，你这里……还不是一样？”雷德尔气息不稳的亲吻着邓尼茨的发丝脸颊，含着他的耳垂，含糊不清的说着。他的手在邓尼茨身上抚摸着，揉捻着胸口那细小的果实。邓尼茨轻吸了一口凉气，难耐的扭动着身子，雷德尔的手在他的腰部轻轻滑动着，丝丝缕缕的快感从肌肤渗进体内，再顺着脊柱流窜到脑后，让人的四肢都有酥酥麻麻的感觉。雷德尔紧紧拥着自己，动作火热，两个人的性器紧贴在一起，热度几乎能灼伤皮肤，在这样激烈的摩擦之下，邓尼茨很快就释放了，湿腻的液体弄脏了两人的大腿和小腹。雷德尔则是不断的亲吻着邓尼茨，在他的耳边轻声提出自己的要求，“卡尔，可不可以……”  
邓尼茨忆起雷德尔曾对自己说的，只要自己说不，他就不会碰自己的话。这倒是个验证承诺的好机会，不过或许自己不该抱太大的希望，那种话雷德尔大约早就忘了。想到这里，他用力摇摇头：“要是我说不可以呢？”  
“真的不可以？”  
“嗯，我不喜欢。”  
这个回答让雷德尔的动作停顿了，他深深的吸了一口气，突然俯身，在邓尼茨的脸上唇上不断的亲吻。雨点般的吻让邓尼茨几乎来不及喘息，这完全就是一场欢爱的前奏，他在心里暗暗想着，果然，那种话就不能当真。但这次他想错了，当雷德尔停下这疾风暴雨般的吻后，他松开了邓尼茨：“穿衣服，我去洗个澡。”  
“雷德尔先生！”邓尼茨晕头转向的爬起身，看着雷德尔的背影，心里一时漾起了浓浓的感动。而当雷德尔冲了一遍凉水澡，好不容易压下了欲望走出来后，他迎来的是邓尼茨的一个拥抱，“雷德尔先生，谢谢您。”  
这个拥抱让雷德尔一时间心情大好，本来因为欲望得不到纾解而烦躁的心情顿时消散的无影无踪。他温柔的回抱住了邓尼茨，还轻轻拍了拍他的背：“小笨蛋，不用谢的。”  
邓尼茨抱着雷德尔不肯松手，雷德尔最喜欢他这样依恋自己的样子，忍不住搂着他亲了又亲。邓尼茨乖巧的由着他吻着，他越是这样乖顺，雷德尔就越不知道该怎么宠着他才好，恨不得把他时时刻刻都捧在手心里。两个人一番缠绵，昨晚的那点不愉快也早就烟消云散了，只是邓尼茨还是会想起牛赖特对自己的告诫，这使得他的心底还存留着一丝阴霾。但雷德尔对他实在是温柔绅士极了，好的让他暂时忽略了来自好友的忠告。


End file.
